


Not-So-Sweet Tooth

by Blymi



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Mentions of Kissing, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: Roxas gets a cavity, and Axel has some really bad news about it.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Not-So-Sweet Tooth

"Yeah, no, I think it's a cavity."

Axel looked over Vexen’s shoulder into Roxas’ mouth. “Well, do you think, or do you know it’s a cavity?”

Vexen rolled his eyes. “I’m a scientist, not a dentist. How would I know for sure?” 

“Cavity?” Roxas asked, tilting his head in confusion, pressing a hand against his aching cheek. 

Axel nodded, “Yeah, it comes from not taking care of your teeth like a good boy, now you’re teeth’re messed up, got it memorized?” 

Roxas looked at Vexen, “What am I supposed to do?”

Vexen sighed again, heading to the door to take his leave. “As I said, I’m not a dentist. I guess take better care of your teeth by brushing more?”

Axel clicked his tongue. “Thanks for nothing, doc.” Though he looked annoyed, Vexen said nothing, instead, he continued to walk out the common room. Axel plopped down next to Roxas on the couch. “Well, looks like you messed things up for us, huh, kiddo? No more ice creams after missions, and I can’t even imagine how Xion’s gonna feel.”

Xion; the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, and the girl Roxas was absolutely, and irrefutable smitten with. Luckily for him, she was about as smitten as he was, and they'd started dating almost a month ago. 

"What?" Roxas asked, "What do you mean by that?" 

Axel folded his arms behind his hands, leaning back and said forlornly. "What, you mean you don't know? Cavities are super contagious." 

" _ Excuse _ me _? _ " 

"Y _ ep _ , too bad for you guys I guess." Axel tried not to laugh at Roxas' reddening face, but it was priceless. He guessed they really  _ did _ think they were being subtle with the little kisses they shared around the castle, and at the clocktower. 

"I—we don't really—I mean…  _ super  _ contagious?" 

" _ Aggressively. _ " 

Roxas deeply groaned, dragging himself out of his seat and towards his room, leaving Axel to laugh to himself in the common room. Not long after Roxas walked out, Demyx walked in with a confused look on his face. 

"What's up with him?" 

"He probably has a cavity or two, or something." He laid across the couch, closing his eyes.

Elsewhere, Roxas laid across his bed after brushing his teeth for a solid five minutes,pressing his hand against his cheek as his gums throbbed, resisting the urge to reach in his mouth and mess with it.

"This isn't fair," he groaned, "Xion and Axel eat just about as much ice cream as I do, so why am I the only one with a cavity?" 

And to think, they were  _ contagious _ too. He hoped he hasn't had it too long, and wouldn't have it anymore. The thought that he'd accidentally pass it to Xion worried him, especially since they'd just gotten to the kissing stage of their relationship. They wouldn't kiss for hours in the day—at least, not yet—but the thought that he  _ couldn't _ kiss her ever again? How long did cavities last anyways? In his embarrassment, he'd forgotten to even ask Vexen, much less Axel. 

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." 

Roxas quickly sat up, snatching his hands away from his face as Xion walked into the room. He felt a goofy smile form on his face as Xion smiled at him, tan cheeks flushed with happiness. 

"Hey, Xion," he said shakily as she sat next to him, "what'd you need me for?" 

"Hm? I just wanted to see you. I haven't all day, you know." 

He does. Her absence in his day was something he always made note of. 

"Aren't you… happy to see me?" 

"Of course I am! Always." 

Her smile widened, and Roxas felt his lips do the same simply because of it. She reached for his hand, entangling their fingers together and Roxas non-existing heart jumped as her surprisingly soft touch. He was so mesmerized by her that he felt himself leaning into her when she closed her eyes to do the same, lips puckering to press against his.

And then the throbbing in his gums started again, and he was suddenly reminded that he had a  _ cavity _ that was highly  _ contagious _ . 

Quickly thinking, he maneuvered his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. She made a surprised squeal, confused hand patting him on the back as his mind began to rapid-fire excuses as to why he'd dodged her. 

"Roxas—?"

"I-I haven't hugged you today! I just remembered!" 

"Oh… I guess that's true." She pushed away slightly, hands delicately placed on his shoulders. She looked at him from under her lashes, watching closely before once again closing her eyes and leaning in, aiming for his lips. Instead, he turned at the last second, having her kiss his cheek instead. 

While having her lips against his cheek did cause his heart to flutter, it fluttered moreso out of panic than anything. He couldn't necessarily explain that away in any convincing way with telling her about his cavity, and for some reason, it'd embarrass him more for her to know than not. 

"Roxas—" 

"I was just making sure the door was closed!" He explained in a panic, still not turning to meet her glance. "Can't have Saix looking in on us, you know? He always has something mean to say, haha." 

She hummed meekly, sliding her hands away from him and folding them over her chest. Roxas reluctantly pulled his arms from around her, watching her quickly become more embarrassed, no doubt over thinking. 

"Roxas, do you… not wanna kiss me? Am I being too pushy?" 

"What?! No, of course not! I just…"

She looked up at him shyly, hands folded in her lap as she waited for his answer, and Roxas couldn't help thinking that her pulling that face wasn't fair to him, and could easily make him bend to her whim and she definitely  _ knows _ that. 

Not that he had the will to fight her on it. 

"A cavity?" 

Roxas pouted, hand pressed against his cheek yet again, because the damned cavity was throbbing again. "Yeah, and Axel told me they were very contagious." 

"And you didn't kiss me 'cause you didn't want me to get one?" 

He nodded. "It sucks, so I want you to avoid it as much as possible." 

"Can't Vexen fix it? He is a scientist, after all." 

"He said he's not a dentist, and he was very insistent that he couldn't help." 

"A dentist?" She hummed thoughtfully before snapping her fingers. "Oh, they have one of those in Twilight Town!" 

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Will we even have time for that?" 

She looked very bashful, looking behind her at the door before leaning into him to whisper, "We could probably sneak away after tomorrow's mission and go there before we RTC." 

"You would sneak off just for me?" 

"For you, anything." 

Roxas could feel himself swooning. It was almost embarrassing that only three words could make his heart soar, but the airy, happy feeling Xion gave him trumped his embarrassment tenfold. 

"Oh, and," she leaned forward, kissing him on his other cheek, light grazing as if telling him she'd be gentle, before kissing his nose, and then his forehead. Her hands tenderly cupped his jaw, leaning her forehead against his. "Even if kissing you gave me cavities, I'd rather have those than not kiss you."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The idea that you can spread cavities through kissing is probably not true, but I saw the idea that you could in a doujinshi and thought "that is without question someone Axel would tell Roxas/Xion to mess with them" and I did it lol.
> 
> Also, I went to the dentist cause I thought my stupid wisdom tooth was messing with me, and instead I find out I have not one, but TWO cavities messing with me, so my only option is to find solace in rokushi. Also I needed a break from another fic I'm writing because it ended up being way longer than I anticipated, but hopefully something to look forward to :3c


End file.
